At present, space between the windshield and the adjacent portion of the cowl is normally bridged by an elastomeric seal which is glued or otherwise adhered to the cowl edge nearest to the windshield and with a portion of the seal laying against the windshield. Such adhered seals can become loose either through improper initial bonding or due to prolonged exposure to the elements.
The present invention overcomes the problem of seal bonding by providing a seal and cowl construction which eliminates the need for bonding.